


i've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

by lostinziami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doesn't make any sense, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Lady in red, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slice of Life, i guess, no beta we die like men, with no hurt i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinziami/pseuds/lostinziami
Summary: The next hour is a blur of nervous twitches and burning in his chest - not the drowning one, like when one's left with nothing but ocean's water in them, but the kind one. The burning that makes Zayn's lips stretch into gentle smile, his heart beat a little faster than normal and makes all of his senses scream in Liam's colors.





	i've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Where to begin, hmm. So, this was inspired by song Lady in red a few months back, but I lost the inspiration very quickly after she appeared first. I found the draft on my laptop and decided to finish it, to hell with it, right? Nothing really happens in it.
> 
> It probably has million mistakes, but I had fun writing it and I think that's what matters the most to me. Hope you give it a chance and like it! Tell me what you think x
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own anything.
> 
> Oh, Zayn's suit is the same one Liam wore on Brits this year, and Liam's suit is the one he wore at that Bulgari event.

His suit jacket is tight on his body, making it harder to breathe, and there's an urge to touch his hair, tangle his fingers in it to calm his nerves. Nearly 13 years in the spotlight and he still isn't used to red carpets, cameras showed into his face, people shouting, _Liam looking dashing at every damn event. _He's already in the backseat of his car, only a few minutes away from the building where the red carpet is awaiting. He tries to distract himself by going through his phone, but it only makes him frown when he sees there are no new messages waiting for him.

This awards, well, they're kind of important because, after so many years, he will finally be at the same event as Liam. They're both nominated for the best album of the year and while he's also nominated for best male artist, Liam is nominated for the best music video. He saw on twitter people debating if they're going to ignore or acknowledge each other and Zayn wonders the same.

It's been so long since he has last seen Liam, his deep brown eyes and crinkles around them, his lips - just a perfect shade of pink that somehow always taste like dreams and everything else made of stars; so long since he has touched Liam's soft skin, buried his nose in his curly hair and his face between those strong thighs. He just misses him so much it _burns_.

"We're here," the driver states, but Zayn can already hear screaming and see crowds of people through his window.

_It's time_, he tries to give himself a peep talk, tries to calm his twitching fingers and distract his mind from imagining Liam in that red suit he saw the other man posted on instagram. Zayn can admit he looked gorgeous - the deep red blending with his sun-kissed skin perfectly, but his eyes looked tired and, if Zayn remembers correctly (and he does, he can't forget anything about Liam it seems), a little bit lost.

Liam is homesick, Zayn has noticed, and he can't help but feel the same.

When he gets out of the car, his name is being yelled, pictures are being taken, some fans are pushing papers for him to sign and he does. They're one of the reason he's there in the first place and it's not hard for Zayn to give them some love back. After a few selfies, he's pulled by assistants towards red carpet and he thinks _soon, soon, soon_.

_Smile, smirk, brood a little. Bite your lower lip, show your hand tattoos and leave, _he tells himself. One more step and the red carpet is done, but the interviews are awaiting.

Zayn knows what they're going to ask - what is he wearing, is he excited for his nominations, how is he feeling after his break-up with his _girlfriend_, is there still bad blood between his ex band mates or not, etc. They never get tired of that one, but the problem is Zayn can't remember how the current story goes - are they still fighting? Do they hate each other? Or did they bury the hatchet after that incident in 2019? Zayn can't keep up with the stupid narrative their managements keep pushing and frankly, he doesn't give a damn, but they'll nag him if he says the wrong thing.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he knows he can't look at it until later, when he's inside and far away from prying eyes.

"Zayn, over here!" The interview calls him over and he smiles politely, soft _hello_ passing his lips when she says it's nice to see him. They chat a little bit and she's respectful enough not to ask him directly about Liam, but she does ask about his nominations, her eyes curious.

"Well, yeah, I'm very honored to be nominated for two categories and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my fans. It will be tough, they're all amazing artists and I'm excited, yeah."

She thanks him and then he's onto the next one where he basically repeats himself, smiles a little more and so on and on until he's on the last one.

"Zayn, hello, you look dashing tonight! You can never go wrong with the black suit, but the red is a good touch, I bet people around the world are just mesmerized as I am."

"I'm not so sure, but thank you," Zayn lets out a laugh at the flirty interview, but his mind is on color red.

Red as Liam's flush that travels from his cheeks to his chest and as Liam's lips - wet with spit and cum and with Zayn's name right at the margins of upcoming smile. Red as Liam's _love_, his anger and his fucking suit.

_Stop it._

"-and the fans are wondering are there still bad blood between you two?" He hears the half of the question, but he can guess what and who it's about. Zayn is so tired of it, the constant fight, the hiding, he just wants to..

"Well, I mean, I don't think there'll be any problems, if that's what you mean," he plays it cool like the management told him to do, but Zayn's sick of them, too - sick of not being allowed to speak anything good about Liam, any of the boys really, sick of being the villain of his own story. "I'm actually excited to hear _Cheek to cheek_ live," he tells it calmly, like he didn't just throw a bomb and dig himself another hole to lie into when the management comes after him. He can't find it in himself to care right now, though, because Liam deserves it.

He deserves the world, but Zayn can't give him that - not now, probably not ever, so he'll stick to small victories like this one.

The interview looks shocked at the admission and Zayn thinks _good_.

After a few more minutes spent answering short questions, he's ushered inside towards his table where he can finally relax. He bets the interview is all over the internet by now and he can picture stupid headlines like _Malik trying to get on Payne's good side? _or _Zayn Malik admitted he relates to **Cheek to cheek, **does he miss enter some girl's name here?_

The phone vibrating against his thigh again shakes him from his thoughts, so he fishes it out of his pocket. There are a few messages from his agent (nothing new), another message that says _Malik, you just had to open your mouth, proud of you x _and the first one, the one he got when he was on the carpet that's just 3 words long. The one that has him smiling sadly and makes his heart beats a little bit faster - _you look beautiful_.

Zayn answers it with short _nothing compared to the sun _and smiles to himself because he knows it'll make the person on the other side smile too.

A hour passes with Zayn playing some game on his phone and texting his friend, but staying away from twitter and a chain of messages from his agent. He'll deal with it later. Another hour passes and Zayn loses against Kendrick Lamar in best solo male artist category, but he's still in the game for the best album which is the award after Liam's performance and also the last one. He's a little bit disappointed he didn't win the other one, though he isn't surprised - Kendrick Lamar deserves it more.

After Jorja Smith's performance, it's time for best music video, the category Liam is nominated. Zayn is restless, can bet Liam is feeling the same - probably biting his lower lip, eyes open a little wider than normal, alerted. The big screen shows the nominees - Ed Sheeran, Dua Lipa, some other familiar faces and finally the one that makes his heart skips a beat.

"-nated for song _Cheek to cheek_," the voice drones, but Zayn doesn't pay attention to it, instead he focuses on smaller screen where they're showing Liam at his table, smiling his humble smile. Zayn can't help but smile fondly, wishing Liam is closer so he can touch him if the other man would let him.

Their paths haven't crossed yet and Zayn is not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one. He wants to see Liam, maybe hug him or sneak his fingers over smooth skin of Liam's neck, maybe tas -

"And the award for the best music video of the year goes too," Zayn closes his eyes, send a little prayer and waits. "Liam Payne!!"

Relief runs through his whole body and he claps loudly, unable to hide his happiness. Olly is grinning next to him, but Zayn's eyes don't stray from the screen showing Liam climbing on the stage.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright _is playing in Zayn's head, fingers itching to play the melody on the piano like he used to do when Liam would slow dance in their kitchen. He wants to get lost in those memories, but Liam starts talking and Zayn focuses on him again.

"Huh, I can't believe this is happening," Liam says and Zayn can recognize the sound of his voice - it's the same tone Liam had when they were first formed as the band, when they won their first award, and second, tenth, the same tone Liam had when they first kissed - full of disbelief and uncontrolled happiness. "I firstly want to say thank you to my fans, you are the reason I went this far in my life, the reason I get to hold this award in my arms, so thank you. Also thank you to my team for making my idea for this music video come to life, it's been a dream working with all of you." He clears his throat and Zayn knows it's Liam preparing to be brave. "I also want to say thank you to the person that inspires me every single day, to the person that's the reason _Cheek to cheek _even exists in the first place, for always being there for me. Thank you everyone, I'll be seeing you soon." And he's gone.

Zayn doesn't feel hurt, he knows better than to expect his name on Liam's lips, but he does feel proud. So proud. He wants to get up and find Liam, tell him to his face that he looks beautiful and that he deserves the award. He stays where he is though, knowing the other man is probably busy getting ready backstage. He does shoot a short message to the first name on the list, though, hoping Liam will see it before going on stage.

After short chat with some people around him, it's time. He sees Liam on the stage, waving to fans and smiling so bright, Zayn kind of falls in love with him again. He's dressed in dark red dress shirt, colours matching with his suit, matching with the red details on Zayn's one. It's kind of their thing ever since the beginning - sharing something so small, yet so visible. He hopes the fans notice it, their nod to them that they're still good, still strong even though the press is talking shit from time to time. It's a game him and the rest of the boys can't seem to get away no matter how hard they try to win it.

Liam's voice fills the big room and takes Zayn back to the first time the other man played him this song. Vulnerable eyes, red lips bitten too much and trembling fingers strumming the guitar is all Zayn can think about.

He takes out the phone and goes straight to his twitter, deciding he will end this night with a bang. Fuck the consequences, fuck the beards and fuck those assholes.

_Lady in red._

The fans will figure it out - it's not that hard, Liam will know, too. And he will disapprove and make that face where his lips turn into pout, angry lines around his eyes telling Zayn how much he messed up.

But Zayn doesn't care.

_Lady in red _is Liam and him in their kitchen, soft and messy hair in their eyes, both dressed only in pajama bottoms and socks; it's them dancing - Liam's face hidden in Zayn's neck even though he's shorter than the younger man, and lips pressed on warm skin, tattooing lyrics there. _Lady in red_ is Zayn's hands around Liam's waist, holding him close, Liam's new song and their love.

Liam finishes his performance with closed eyes and small smile on his beautiful face. The crowds applauds and Zayn joins because it's what his man deserves: people cheering and loving him for giving a piece of himself to them. Zayn wishes he can give Liam everything: the stars, the Moon, the whole universe and maybe one day he will get a chance. For now, he can only give him love and Liam always says that's all he needs.

When Liam leaves the stage, there's some commercial going on big screens, promoting shit Zayn doesn't care about. He sighs, his fingers itching for cigarette, but most of all, Liam's skin and soft hair. Soon. He can survive an hour, surely.

The time flies and Zayn wins the album of the year and it's bittersweet moment - Liam deserved the award, too.

Liam deserves the world, but -

From his place on stage, he can see a glimpse of Liam and Zayn knows the other man's eyes must be a little misty, cheeks flushed, and pride radiating from his whole body even though he just lost. Liam is the reason he's here, he thinks, but his speech can't contain his name, so he settles with "my special someone". They can speculate all they want, tell the world the whole album is about his ex from 5 years ago or the last one, he doesn't care. What matters is that Liam knows it's all him and **for** him.

Zayn's talk is short one, but it leaves crowd below screaming and clapping their hands in salute. The grin on his face is wide, his tongue pushing against his teeth, eyes full of wonders - that's how Liam described them once, when Liam sucked him off and then told him he loved him for 17th time that day.

( Those words always make his face crunch up in adorable smile, he knows, and he's not ashamed of it. Liam's love and Liam are the most important thing in his life, so what if he's sappy when both thing are right in front of him. )

The next hour is a blur of nervous twitches and burning in his chest - not the drowning one, like when one's left with nothing but ocean's water in them, but the kind one. The burning that makes Zayn's lips stretch into gentle smile, his heart beat a little faster than normal and makes all of his senses scream in Liam's colors.

Zayn's in his car again, windows tinted so that no one can see inside. His suit jacket is next to him, two buttons of his undershirt unbuttoned and there's a half full bottle of water in his hand. He's waiting for Liam to finally show up, so they can get home and finally, **finally **taste each other after so long.

When Liam opens the door and climbs in, hair messy from nervous fingers needing something to tug at, with something in his eyes that tells Zayn the younger man is tired, but excited, Zayn is finally at peace.

"Hi," Liam says when he's finally seated beside Zayn, his upper body turned towards him.

Zayn takes him all in - the now visible circles under Liam's kind eyes, a few days old stubble on his sharp jaw and rosy cheeks, Liam's pouty lips, now deep red from constant biting through today's stressful day.

He's beautiful.

"Hi, my sweet darling," Zayn murmurs quietly, left hand reaching Liam's neck to bring his lips closer to Zayn's - so close they can touch and feel at home.

And when their mouths do touch, it truly feels like coming home.

Zayn's fingers grab Liam's hair when the other man bites Zayn's lower lip in sweet, sweet _missed you_. They kiss and their hands explore what they can reach, barely controlling themselves to not just strip and do the dirty right in front of driver.

( They're kinky, Zayn's the first to admit that, but he's also a possessive asshole. He will be the only one who will see Liam desperate for Zayn's dick, with said dick in his mouth and tears at the corners of his eyes; the only one who will hear Liam's moans or how he sounds right before he cums. )

"Congratulations, babe" Liam whispers after they separate to breathe air their lungs are screaming for. "You deserved it. I'm so proud."

"Liam," Zayn sighs out, content with Liam's hand in his, fingers intertwined after so long. "I love you, Jaan, thank you." He kisses Liam's right cheek and then trails his lips on Liam's temple, leaving another kiss there. "You deserved it, too, though." Zayn doesn't feel guilty. He worked hard on his album, he put himself in it, but he feels sad because Liam did the same.

"Love, please," Liam tucks his head into Zayn's neck and breathes him in. "I love you, too."

The words makes Zayn smile and he buries that smile in Liam's hair. They're silent for a while, just taking presences of each other. _It has been so long_, Zayn thinks and whishes it hasn't been.

"I saw your tweet," Liam speaks against his skin, "you'll get in so much trouble."

"I'll survive it, darling, it's not that bad. I think yours will get us in more trouble." His giggles, shaking his shoulders which makes Liam let out a cute laugh, too. "_Congrats, mate, you deserved it_? Mate? The only mate I am to you is _soul_mate, babe, don't forget that."

"Never."

They say goodbye to Frank the Driver and enter their home hand in hand. Liam is dead tired on his feet, Zayn can see the signs, so he makes a plan for them in his head: strip, take a quick shower with no funny business and make Liam sleep. They have tomorrow for their reunion, Zayn's just happy to sleep with Liam in his arms again.

They help each other take off their suits, and Zayn puts them over chair, making a mental note to take care of them tomorrow. He guides Liam towards the bathroom and helps him take off his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

"Go on, babe," Zayn nudges Liam under spray while he strips himself naked, so he can join him. They wash each other with Liam's body wash (so Zayn used Liam's while the other man was away, sue him) and after a few more kisses shared between them, they rinse and finish showering.

They're still completely naked when Zayn plants himself behind Liam, his chest touching Liam's back, his half hard dick pressing against Liam's cute butt and his lips on Liam's nape.

"I missed you, you know?" Zayn admits, eyes closing and hands sneaking around Liam's middle so their bodies touch as much it is possible. He can feel Liam's laugh that comes deep from his belly and Zayn scoffs. "Dick," he says disapprovingly and bites Liam's shoulder hard enough it makes the man in his arms squeal.

"Zee," Liam turns around so they're face to face. Zayn's pouting and he knows Liam can see it, but he can't help it. "It has been 3 days, love, not a thousand years."

"Dick," Zayn repeats, but leaves a kiss on his nose, trying to distract Liam from the conversation. He knows it has only been three days, but it felt like infinities longer and Zayn just missed his husband, alright? He is allowed to. "Tomorrow, when we wake up, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress until you're begging me to make you cum, and you _will _beg." He says conversationally like he's talking about weather or some random shit. He knows how it makes Liam's blood run hot. "Then," he trails his hands over Liam's nipples, making him let out a soft gasp. "I'm going to flip us over and you're going to ride me and ride me until your thighs start burning, yeah?" Here, he grabs Liam's butt and brings him even closer than before.

"Yes," Liam confirms breathily, letting out a whine after Zayn slaps his butt cheek lightly.

"Good. If you're good tonight, I'll let you cum tomorrow. Come on now, let's go to bed."

Liam tries to resist, but before he can open his mouth, Zayn silence him with a kiss.

"Darling, please. You're tired and you need a good night of rest, alright?" Liam nods after a beat, knowing Zayn is right, but wanting to feel his husband all over him.

"Tomorrow."

"Yes, love."

When they're finally snuggled in their bed, with Liam's back pressed against his chest, loving the feeling of having his arms full of Liam; when the silence between them is finally a calm one; when Zayn's just on the margins of falling asleep, he can hear Liam whispering in the dark.

"I missed you, too, Zee, love you."

Zayn squeezes Liam's hip once in understanding and plants a kiss right under his ear. Tomorrow, he'll show Liam how much he has missed him and how much he loves him. Mr. Malik deserves the best, and who's better at giving him what he deserves than Mr. Malik himself.


End file.
